Green Malachite
by Akora Felstream
Summary: A trail of notes are leading her somewhere, but will Kagome be able to handle what she finds at the end? Rated T for light language, just to be safe.


Another of my older works that blessedly were recently found. Someone is looking out for a certain miko. They have left a trail of notes for her to follow and a little gift along the way. They are leading her somewhere, will Kagome be able to handle what she finds at the end?

* * *

Kagome woke with a start. The sun had just recently set and was basking the land in a deep and warming glow. Kagome hadn't meant to sleep that long, only long enough to regain some of her energy and go out to play with Shippo before it got too dark. Kagome looked down at the kit by her side and smiled in contempt. By the looks of it Shippo was just as tired as she was and would probably want to play late tomorrow morning. Kagome shifted so that she could sit up without rousing the child and looked around the small modest one roomed home.

After a run in with a rather weak but tricky weasel demon, everyone in the group decided to go the little ways to Kaede's village and stay there long enough for Kagome to check in at her home and get whatever supplies she thought they would need. Now, the slayer and monk leaned against the wall across from her, or rather leaned against each other next to the wall, and they seemed intent on staying that way for as long as their bodies deemed necessary. Or as long as Miroku stayed asleep and kept his hands to himself. The pair really were adorable to watch when the monk behaved himself.

A quick look around showed Kagome that Inuyasha was not with the group. 'Probably out patrolling the area one last time before settling in for the night' Kagome thought silently as she stared at the only door in the room.

Kagome slid out of her sleeping bag and covered the sleeping Shippo carefully so that he wouldn't miss her right away and headed out making sure not to wake the pair either. Once out in the suns last dying rays Kagome took in a deep breath and glanced back over her shoulder. "Those two really are sweet together." Giggling Kagome turned back around and ran out towards the well to make a quick stop and get some things for dinner.

Kagome made sure to keep track of the land as she ran quickly to the well to make sure there weren't demons nearby. Finally reaching the clearing, Kagome noticed something resting on the lip of the well. As she neared it she could now see that it was a slip of paper weighted down by a small rock.

Perplexed, Kagome lifted the rock and picked up the piece of paper. On the outside flap there was written a delicate _**K**_ letting her know that the note was meant for her. Kagome placed the rock back on the well and opened the folded note to find a few words written on the page in elegant script.

"Look to the trees." Kagome read aloud. Kagome lifted her gaze from the message and looked around the clearing to the tree line and squinted to see if she could notice anything. A glint of something hanging from a low branch of a tree caught her eye and she made her way toward it. When she got close enough, Kagome found that it was a necklace. The gem, which was what caught her eye, was a small tear shaped stone that was a light green like fresh leaves on a young tree. The gem was on a delicate golden chain with a clasp on the back.

On a twig a little lower was another note, thrust onto it so that it would stay securely. Kagome carefully removed the items and took a deep breath before opening the note.

Again there wasn't too much written, though there was a bit more then the last one. "Wear this token and follow the wreaths" Kagome whispered. Wreaths? Kagome looked around her and in the woods before her eyes caught something not quite right a few yards off to her left. A beautiful white flower wreath was resting atop a bush like a crow, indicating the first marker.

Kagome slowly smiled when she saw this. 'I don't know who did this, but it certainly wasn't Inuyasha.' Kagome thought as she walked towards the wreath both notes and the necklace in her hands. 'Inuyasha can't write this beautifully, if at all, and he would do something this romantic seeming if his life depended on it.'

Kagome stifled a giggle as she came to a stop before the wreathed bush. Again she took in her surroundings looking for another sign. She found it almost immediately. Though a little further away, it was easy to see this marker made of bright pink and orange blossoms. Kagome took this chance to stuff the notes into the pockets of her skirt as well as fasten the necklace around her neck and let it fall between her breasts under her shirt. 'It's warm.' Kagome thought smiling broader. 'This is a fun game. I wonder what I'll find.'

A pair of amber eyes followed the progress of the girl child beneath his hidden place in the tree branches. 'Believe me, this is for the best,' the demon thought as he watch her. 'Even if the end of the trail isn't the grand gift that you are so looking forward to.' He leaped from his place to a closer one and continued to do so, making sure that his sent was masked, and that no demons especially his half-brother would detect his or the girls progressing movements.

The demon stopped when she stopped, and followed when she moved on. The girl had now passed three more wreaths of flowers, courtesy of his ward, and was becoming more and more excited with every one she passed. The demon was very proud of his work at such short notice. The girl stopped again and the air tensed around them. He knew what was to come, and hopped that the girl-child would be able to handle what she found.

Kagome was beside herself with excitement. She was in love with this game and wondered just who it was that had devised it for her. Inuyasha was a possibility, but she knew better then to expect him to do something like this for her. Then again, maybe he had finally come around and thought of her as she did of him. It could happen, right?

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks when she came close to the next wreath. She heard something off in the distance; close, but still just far enough away that she couldn't make it out. Kagome wished that she wouldn't come across demons; she didn't bring anything with her in which to protect her self. Her bow and quiver were back at Kaede's. She hopped that everyone else wasn't too worried about her and Inuyasha, and even more then that she hoped that they didn't assume that she and him were...

"Ack! Stop thinking about that Kagome, you pervert!" Kagome yelled at herself as she smacked her forehead rather hard. The echoing slap could be heard for quite a distance. Kagome sighed deeply. "Smooth, Hagerashi. Really smooth."

Kagome made her way towards another wreath when she stopped dead again. She could hear voices, and both of them were familiar. Slowly, not even bothering to stop and examine the last wreath, which had no flowers on it at all, Kagome closed in on the voices in the small clearing just ahead of her.

Kagome stared with wide eyes as she took in everything that she was seeing. Inuyasha and the dead miko were naked and passionately embraced on the ground before her, and had a look about them that they had been doing this for a while. Inuyasha knelt over Kikyo and pushed aside the few strands of hair that was blocking the junction of her shoulder and neck from him. Once removed a single solid bite mark was visible for everyone to see.

Kagome turned around and started to walk away, her eyes not once blinking. She had a basic idea of which way the well was as she started this game, and now she used it to her advantage. Kagome did the only thing that her body would allow her to do besides cry. Kagome ran.

The demon had expected something akin to what had taken place. He had imagined the girl finding the couple in the midst of rutting, and had imagined her to run from it in denial. However, she ran from heartache and great sadness. The miko had accepted what she had seen and was running to get away from the two and leave them to their peace.

How very interesting this girl was.

The demon continued to follow her with very little problem until she came to the tree line and broke through it running straight at the well in its center. In a moment of panic, the demon chased after her; unwilling to allow her to throw herself into the dry well. He had though she would be stronger than that.

Kagome stopped once she reached the well. She was so flooded with the searing emotion of loss and betrayal she did not notice a rather strong demon right behind her that had almost run directly into her. Kagome rested her hands on the rough wood of the old well and stared down into the darkness without seeing.

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered. "Why would you do this to me, Inuyasha?" Kagome felt her legs giving way and started to sink to the ground. However, two strong arms grasped her gently from behind and held her to an equally strong chest.

"Miko, you had to know." The deep silky voice whispered back to her in her ear. "The half breed is a fool to choose the dead one over such a rare living beauty." Slowly he turned the girl no, the woman - to face him.

Kagome felt herself being turned and was startled to see the long white hair, and rich amber eyes that she fell in love with so long ago on this mans brother. Sesshomaru was not a demon to do anything impulsive ever. He had planned on doing this to her for a long time.

"Why Sessho? What have I done to you to make you want to hurt me so much by making me watch that?" Kagome cried up to the lord.

Sesshomaru sighed and stroked the lock raven strands out of the woman's eyes before pulling her closer and resting his head on hers. "There is no why. You had to have known about the two of them in your heart if not your head." Sesshomaru waited until Kagome nodded before continuing.

"I wanted you to see the truth. That is all." Sesshomaru looked down sternly at the girl who didn't raise her head to meet his gaze. Kagome merely clung to the demon lord's hitori as she shed silent tears. Kagome felt that her heart was defiantly broken, but hearing the demons words and having him hold her made accepting everything so much easier.

"Why is it so easy for me to accept this Sessho?" Kagome choked out.

Sesshomaru raised a brow at the girls usage of his name so informally, surprisingly though he actually rather liked the sound of if on her lips. "It is the necklace Kagome." Sesshomaru inwardly shivered at using her name. "It is called a green Malachite gem. Its purpose is to help the bearer to accept change with love and understanding. I had it fashioned for you for this exact purpose."

Sesshomaru sniffed the air making sure that the half breed was still busy with his whore, and that there were no others in the area. Being satisfied with the status of the clearing and surrounding tree line, Sesshomaru lowered his head to the girl's upward gaze and rested his forehead against hers and looked deep into her eyes.

"Kagome, you must return to the village now. Do not harbor any feelings for my half brother any longer, it is unwise to love a mated youkai, half or whole. Any do not tell him of our meeting or my gift." Kagome looked up at him puzzled at the statement. "It is spelled so that I may keep an eye on you so to speak."

Sesshomaru reluctantly released the girl and brought her hand, palm up, to his lips. He placed a delicate kiss on her awaiting palm and pulled back to watch his spell work. Slowly the shape of a moon within a paw print glowed on the girls hand before fading away to leave what others would see as a scar.

Kagome had watched the exchange and was looked at Sesshomaru bewildered. "And I guess that's so Inuyasha will keep his hands off me, huh?" Kagome surprised the both of them at her small joke.

Sesshomaru was pleased at the progress though. "Only half that. It will keep all youkai from coming near you with cruel or intimate intentions. Except for me of course." Sesshomaru smirked slightly.

"I see. Well then, I guess on that note I really should go." Kagome turned to leave, but stopped and turned back to the demon lord in front of her. Faster then the lord would have given her credit, Kagome leaned up to stationary demon and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, though it barely brushed his lips, which only he noticed. "Thank you Sessho-sama, for helping me see and for caring so much."

With that Kagome gave the lord one last smile and ran back towards the village thinking the whole way there of a good excuse for her being gone so long as well as why she had kissed Sesshomaru.

Smirking again ever so slightly, Sesshomaru looked towards the trees where a certain half demon stood immobilized. "Sesshomaru? What the hell were you two doing?" Inuyasha roared at his older brother.

Ignoring the outburst for a few moments Sesshomaru mentally kept an eye on the progress of Kagome to the village unharmed before turning his attention back to his brother. "We were doing nothing Inuyasha, which is more than can be said of you. The woman is too honorable to do anything like what you're obviously thinking."

Inuyasha growled threateningly at Sesshomaru before unsheathing his sword on the demon lord. "Shut up you bastard! Kagome is mine so stay the fuck away from her!"

Sesshomaru rushed that his half brother, knocked the sword to the side and rested a death grip on his neck before bothering to speak. "Kagome belongs to neither of us. Especially not you after having marked a woman as mate already. Leave her be to do as she wishes, or expect to be one mate short."

With that being said, Sesshomaru dropped Inuyasha to the ground to recover and walked calmly off towards his lands, though he knew that he would be staying around for some time to enforce his word if he had to.

* * *

Well, that's it guys. This is actually the end of the story though I had gotten many a request to keep it going. It's just been too long for me to add anything else to it. Or is it... Maybe, just MAYBE if I get a tidal wave of reviews, then maybe I will. Who knows? R&R and tell me what you think of it.


End file.
